1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to infant accessories. More particularly, this invention relates to a light weight, collapsible, infant travel bed.
2. State of the Art
Infants require a growing number of accessories for their safety and comfort. While in the past it might have been acceptable to wrap an infant in a blanket and place the infant on a sofa, chair, bed or table, that practice is no longer considered desirable. For the infant's protection, it is preferred that the infant be placed in a bed having four sides like a crib to prevent the infant from falling out. Such a bed may also protect furniture from the many fluids disbursed by an infant during the course of a day.
The patent literature is rich with examples of various infant carriers, containers, and beds. Given the plethora of modern required infant accessories, however, light weight and compact size are important considerations. The existing infant travel beds are relatively bulky and have significant weight.